Camino a Naruto The Last
by nova por siempre
Summary: Todos sabemos que Naruto y Hinata terminaran casados y con dos hijos, pero, ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo Naruto se enamoró de Hinata? Aquí, mi versión de lo que posiblemente sucedera en la película. Posibles spoilers. !SOMOS CANON, MY FRIENDS!
1. Prologo

Desde que se anunció que el manga terminaría en noviembre, hubo un sinfín de comentarios positivos y negativos y muchas, muchas preguntas: ¿Cómo terminaría Naruto? ¿Sasuke y/o Naruto morirían? ¿Regresaría Sasuke a la aldea? Y la más importante: ¿con quién terminaría Naruto: con Hinata o Sakura?

Y, ahora después de 15 años, lo sabemos.

¡Naruto eligió a Hinata!

Se enamoró de ella, le pidió ser su novio, se casaron y tuvieron dos hijos.

Pero, ¿Cómo pasó? ¿Cómo eligió a la chica rarita, timidona y oscura; en vez de su supuesto "amor eterno": Sakura?

Pues es la verdad es que no lo sé, no sé qué sucedió entre el manga 699 y 700.

Así que vengo a aclarar lo puede suceder o sucederá en la peli.

**Dedicado a todos los que perdieron las esperanzas y las que las volvieron a encontrar, para escritores de fanfic NARUHINA que nos alegraron el alma y nos ayudaron a seguir creyendo y sobre todo para los fans que creyeron siempre en el NARUHINA, pues grítenlo conmigo: ¡SOMOS CANNON, MY FRIENDS!**

**Este fic va dedicado especialmente al grupo Mundo NaruHina, adoro sus fanarts y sus publicaciones, ustedes inspiraron esta historia. Siempre con lo mejor del NARUHINA, visítenlo no se arrepentirán.**

**¡Ahora si, a leer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prologo:**

–Deja de luchar, Hime-sama –exclamó uno de los seguidores de Toneri Otsutsuki – si continuamos luchando tus amigos morirán–. Hinata iba a darle un golpe juken cuando escucho aquello– pero si vienes con nosotros, los dejaremos en paz.

– ¡Cállate! –Grito Naruto apareciendo al lado de Hinata–. Hinata jamás va ir con ustedes.

–Incluso, si con ello salvará la vida de su hermana –prosiguió a decir aquel hombre.

Hinata lo miró y dio un paso adelante.

–Hanabi-chan, ustedes tienen a Hanabi-chan, ¿dónde la tienen?

–Piénsalo, Hime-sama. Tu vida por la vida de tu hermana –y con eso desapareció él y los otros seguidores de Toneri.

– ¡Desgraciados, regresen, datebbayo!

Naruto vio la cara pálida de Hinata, preocupado.

–No te preocupes Hinata; voy a encontrar a Hanabi, cueste lo cueste. Es una promesa, dattebayo! –dijo Naruto haciendo su típica sonrisa confiada.

Hinata asintió y sonrió con tristeza.

–Hinata… –Naruto dejó caer su sonrisa y notó la tristeza de la muchacha.

– ¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! – Sakura se acercó a ellos junto con Sai y Shikamaru detrás– ¿se encuentran bien?

–Si, Sakura-chan –Naruto miró de reojo a Hinata– ¿y ustedes?

–Sai esta lastimado y Shikamaru no tiene casi nada de chakra.

–Entonces debemos regresar a la aldea, no podremos seguirlos así –sugirió Shikamaru que tenia tomado por el hombro a Sai.

–Hai –exclamaron todos.

Hinata permaneció callada.

.

.

.

.

Naruto miraba con insistencia la puerta de la habitación de Hinata. Ya era de noche en la aldea donde se habían refugiado y ella no había salido de su habitación desde que habían llegado al pueblo.

Se levantó y caminó resuelto hasta la puerta pero cuando iba a tocarla dudó y bajó la mano. ¿Qué pretendía decirle?

–Deberías hablarle –sugirió una voz a su lado. Naruto volteó y vio a Sakura–. En estos momentos Hinata debe estar sintiéndose mal.

–Pero, ¿qué le digo? Sabes que soy pésimo con las palabras, Sakura-chan.

–Sólo dile lo que salga desde tu interior.

– ¿Mi interior?

–Anda, ve.

Naruto tocó la puerta pero nadie contestó.

–Hinata, soy Naruto, ¿puedo pasar? –Nada–. Voy a entrar –aviso.

Cuando entró vio una cama, una silla y un escritorio pero ni rastro de Hinata.

– ¿Hinata? –se metió en el cuarto de baño pero tampoco estaba. Naruto sintió un mal presentimiento.

Entonces, lo vio: una bufanda roja y una carta encima del escritorio.

Solo unas pocas palabras aparecían en la carta:

"_Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir sin hacer nada, debo rescatar a Hanabi-chan. Por favor, no me sigan amigos, esta es mi decisión"._

La carta cayó de sus manos y soltó un grito desgarrador:

– ¡HINATA!

.

.

.

.

***DATO CURIOSO:**

**¿Sabías que Kishimoto dibujó a Hinata como una chica de la aldea que no iba a tener ninguna relevancia con el manga pero la Shunin Jump (la revista donde se publica el manga de Naruto) no lo acepto y querían que ella fuera ninja.**

**Asi que gracias a ellos existe el NARUHINA, gracias a Dios. No me puedo imaginar el manga sin Hinata.**

**Respecto a la historia.**

**Triste, ¿no? **

**Como verán este capítulo inicia con la parte en que han secuestrado a Hanabi y Hinata decide rescatarla y Naruto no sabe qué hacer, puede decirse que se basa en la mitad de la peli.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Nos vemos, en el siguiente capítulo.**


	2. Lo que una hermana mayor hace

**¿Inspiracion? Quien necesita inspiración ahora que sé que el NARUINA ES CANNON.**

**Hola a tod s. Aquí trayendo el segundo capítulo. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi.**

**Me encanta que me dejan fav, que marcaran como historia favorita, como autor favorito, pero yo prefiero reviews, vamos, si quiera de una línea, porque un review es el alimento de un autor, ¡vamos!**

**Un agradecimiento especial a Diana Marcela-Akemi, fuiste el primer review, ARIGATO y tu comentario me dio una idea sobre el comportamiento de Toneri. Yo en verdad lo veo muy bonito, no sé parece que tiene cara de chica, jeje, es que yo prefiero a Narutin. Ojala te guste la escena que hice de Toneri con Hinata, jeje. **

**También gracias a Mhialove02, MariiDi, Jime OtakuHime (princesa otaku, me gusta tu nickname) y Guest, ahhhm te descubri eres Katty Kawai, es un honor que leas mi historia, amo tu grupo de Facebook Mundo Naruhina y OchibiMar me encanta que dejaran sus review.**

**Naruto, Hinata y todos los personajes del manga son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, aunque ahora ya no me importa porque Kishimoto también es PRO NARUHINA.**

**Adelante, a leer.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO DOS: LO QUE UNA HERMANA MAYOR HACE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El grito de Naruto alertó a sus compañeros de equipo.

–Naruto **–**Apareció Sakura asustada**–** ¿qué es lo que pasa?

Naruto no la escuchó y se fue dejándola sola.

Sakura lo miró sorprendida, entonces notó bufanda roja en el escritorio.

–Hinata…**–**suspiró la pelirrosa y tomando la bufanda siguió a Naruto.

Naruto salió y sin esperar a sus amigos salió corriendo.

–Sakura, ¿qué pasa? **–**Shikamaru pregunto sorprendido al ver a Naruto salir.

Sakura suspiró.

–Hinata se ha ido sola a enfrentarse a Toneri.

Shikamaru y Sai, que también descansaba, la miraron.

–Debemos ir. No podemos dejar solo a Naruto, él es demasiado problemático cuando se trata de Hinata.

Sai y Sakura asintieron recordando la batalla con Pain.

–Naruto, espera **–**exclamó Shikamaru siguiéndolo con Sakura y Sai a la par**–**. He recibido un mensaje del Hokage **–**Naruto siguió saltando de rama en rama sin escucharlo**– **me ha dicho que ha enviado a Kiba y a Shino como respaldo para ayudarnos a encontrar a Hanabi, debemos esperarlos.

– ¿Esperarlos? **–**dijo Naruto deteniéndose y enfrentándose a Shikamaru**– **eso demorará horas, días y nosotros no tenemos tiempo **–**su tono de voz subía y subía mientras la desesperación y un miedo jamás sentido burbujeaba en su interior**–** Hinata ahora está en peligro con ese sujeto, es demasiado poderoso, demasiado peligroso…

"¡¿_Qué haces aquí?!" _"_No eres rival para él"_

"_Lo sé"_

–…podría herirla, podría lastimarla…podría…agggg **–**Naruto se revolvió los cabellos con desesperación y siguió corriendo de rama en rama sin importarle si los otros lo seguían o no.

"…_Solía llorar siempre, y rendirme antes de empezar…siempre me equivocaba…"_

"…_Tú me enseñaste el camino correcto, tu sonrisa me salvo…"_

"…_Es por eso que no tengo miedo de morir, si es protegiéndote"_

–Esta vez no te dejare hacerlo, Hinata.

- 0-

Toneri Otsutsuki estaba sentado en un trono cuando Hinata apareció en su guarida.

–Bienvenida, Hime-sama **–**Toneri sonrió con dulzura mirándola con sus hipnóticos ojos–. Sabía que me encontrarías, después de todo el Byakugan puede rastrear a sus demás poseedores. Aunque eso tú ya debes saberlo.

– ¿Dónde está, Hanabi-chan?

–Oh, la pequeña, es una chica muy fuerte, no te preocupes por ella, está bien cuidada.

– ¿Dónde está? ¡Quiero verla!

–Calma, Hime-sama. Takeshi,** –**se dirigió a su lacayo**– **trae a la pequeña**.**

–Sí, Otsutsuki-sama.

El hombre se metió por el recóndito lugar de esa oscura cueva que Toneri había elegido como guarida provisional.

–Ahora, que estamos solos, me gustaría hablar sobre nosotros **–**Toneri sonrió acercándosele**.**

– ¿Nosotros? **–**Hinata instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

–Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tú eras la indicada.

– ¿I-indicada? **–**un escalofrío involuntario le recorrió el cuerpo al ver la sonrisa de Toneri. Su sonrisa en vez de favorecer sus bellas facciones, lo transformaban en algo oscuro, aterrador…

–La indicada para tener mi descendencia** –**Toneri se acercó a ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad**– **Hime-sama.

– ¡A-aléjate!

Hinata se apartó nerviosa de aquel hombre.

–No tengas miedo, Hime-sama es nuestro destino estar juntos.

– **¡**No es cierto ydeja de llamarmeasí! ¡Mi nombre es Hinata, Hinata Hyugga!

–Hinata** –**Toneri saboreó el nombre**– **Hinata es un hermoso nombre.

Hinata dio un paso atrás, alejándose de aquel hombre. Había algo en él que la perturbaba.

– ¡Onee-san! **–**exclamó Hanabi apareciendo con Takeshi a su lado**. **

– **¡**Hanabi!** –**Hinata se apartó de Toneri y corrió a abrazar a su hermana**– **Hanabi-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?

–Sí, no me hicieron nada, Onee-san

– ¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes, sin ningún rasguño.

Hinata puso a Hanabi detrás de ella y encaró al descendiente de Hamura.

– Quiero que liberes a Hanabi** –**Toneri sonrió.

–Hermosa y también noble, mi querida Hinata.

–No estoy bromeando.

–Está bien pero con una condición.

– ¿Cuál? **–**Hinata se preparó para cualquier propuesta del ninja, excepto esta.

–Quédate aquí y cásate conmigo.

– ¿Qué? **–**Replico Hanabi, asombrada**–**. Usted está loco, mi One-san jamás aceptará una propuesta tan ridícula como esa…

–Está bien **–**respondió Hinata, interrumpiendo a Hanabi.

– ¿Qué? **–**Hanabi volteo a ver a su hermana mayor**–** Onee-san, no puede aceptar esa locura, podemos pelear y ganarle.

–Hanabi, por favor.

–Pero…pero…no conoces a este tipo.

–Hanabi, silencio.

–Pero, la aldea, tus amigos. Vas a olvidar tus sentimientos y lo que sientes por Naru…

– ¡Hanabi, cállate! **–**Hanabi enmudeció de la sorpresa. Hinata jamás le había gritado. La ojiperla mayor miró a Toneri y le dijo: **–**si prometo quedarme contigo, liberaras a Hanabi y dejaras que se marche a mi villa.

–Sí.

–Júralo.

–Lo juro.

–Entonces, me quedaré.

–Onee-san, tú no puedes…**–**Hinata la interrumpió dándole un caluroso abrazo.

–Eso es lo que hacen las hermanas mayores, Hanabi-chan **–**le susurró en el oído con cariño y se separó de la pequeña**–.** Vete, por favor.

Hanabi se quedó de piedra, mirando los ojos llenos de determinación de su hermana mayor, queriéndola y admirándola más que nunca.

–Vete, ahora, Hanabi, es una orden de tu hermana mayor.

Hanabi reprimió las lágrimas que pugnaban salir de sus ojos. Hinata otra vez se estaba sacrificando por ella. Por ella, una chiquilla que se creía superior solo por ser hija de uno de los líderes de clanes más grandes que existían en Konoha, por ella que había menospreciado a Hinata por su amabilidad y bondad, por ella que odiaba la debilidad que mostraba Hinata cada vez que peleaban juntas.

Por ella, Hinata Hyugga, su hermana, se sacrificaba para salvarla. Como siempre lo había hecho.

–Buscaré ayuda Hinata Onee-san y esta vez yo te salvaré –prometió Hanabi corriendo por esos oscuros pasillos.

-0-

Naruto, Sakura, Sai y Shikamaru estaban en el lugar donde pelearon con los seguidores de Toneri Otsutsuki, buscando pistas del paradero de Hinata.

– ¡Aquí no hay nada! –Grito frustrado Naruto.

–No tenemos ninguna pista y este el único lugar que podría ayudarnos, Naruto **–**Sakura lo miró, molesta. Entendía su frustración pero no necesitaba descargarse con ellos.

– ¿Qué es lo que le dijo ese sujeto a Hinata cuando pelearon, Naruto? **–**Preguntó de repente Shikamaru.

– ¿Qué?

–Ese sujeto, ese tal Takeshi, le dijo algo a Hinata.

–Yo…él le dijo, le dijo que ese Otsutsuki tenía a Hanabi, que él se la había llevado y si sacrificaría su vida por su hermana.

–Eso no nos dice nada **–**Shikamaru se quedó pensativo**–** salvo el hecho que ese Toneri secuestro a Hanabi, por algún motivo.

–Tal vez lo hizo por Hinata **–**opinó Sai de repente.

– ¿Qué? **–**Los tres ninjas miraron con asombro al dibujante.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Sai? **–**Naruto se acercó al pelinegro exigiendo una respuesta.

–Desde que ese Toneri llegó a la aldea, siempre lo he visto observando a la Hyugga. No tan bobalicón como lo haces tú, Naruto, pero igual la mira.

– ¡Sai! **–**Naruto se sonrojo.

Sakura vio con curiosidad la reacción de Naruto.

"Naruto sonrojado, eso es nuevo" **–**pensó la kunoichi de cabello rosa.

–Ya está oscureciendo, deberíamos dormir aquí y continuar mañana **–**propuso Shikamaru, como líder de equipo, **– **aún estás cansado, Naruto **–**continúo Shikamaru cuando vio que el rubio iba a replicar.

–Humm **–**Naruto se cruzó de brazos pero dejó caer su mochila al suelo.

–Bien, Sakura, Sai; saquen sus carpas, descansaremos aquí, mañana continuaremos.

– ¡Hai!

Habían pasado dos horas y los ninjas de la hoja estaban dormidos, excepto Naruto. El rubio se había ofrecido para hacer la primera guardia mientras los otros descansaban, para molestia de Sakura y Shikamaru, la primera porque Naruto aún estaba cansado y tenía pocas reservas de chakra y el segundo porque temía que el rubio pudiera escapar mientras ellos dormían.

–No soy tan baka, para irme –les respondió Naruto al escucharles– no tengo ni la mínima idea de dónde buscar.

Eso pareció calmarlos así que lo dejaron haciendo guardia pero advirtiéndole –en especial Sakura– que debería levantar a Sai para hacer la segunda guardia. Naruto asintiendo les dijo que lo haría.

Ahora estaba ahí sentado al lado de una fogata, escuchando los ruidos de los animales del bosque, mientras un sentimiento de impotencia y culpabilidad le recorría el cuerpo y cientos de preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente: ¿Cómo había dejado que Hinata escapara?, ¿por qué no advirtió que Hinata haría algo así? La conocía, sabia los sacrificios que hacía por las personas que amaba, conocía su noble corazón, conocía sus sentimientos, su alma.

–Maldición **–**Naruto apretó los puños, lleno de ira**–**. Maldito Otsutsuki. Desde que llegaste lo haz arruinado todo.

Naruto no pudo evitar recordar los días en Konoha cuando Toneri Otsutsuki no aún no existía en su vida.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Naruto recorría las calles de Konoha con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando a su querida aldea. Habían pasado dos años de finalizada la cuarta guerra ninja y Konoha, así como las demás aldeas ninjas, empezaba a recuperarse logrando regresar a su máxima plenitud.

Entonces una gota de agua le cayó en la cara. El invierno llegaría muy pronto y él apenas tenía su casaca negra cubriéndole.

Lo mejor sería apurarse y llegar rápido a su departamento, cuando vio a los guardias de la entrada de la villa colocando una pancarta.

–Festival de Invierno **–**leyó Naruto, mirando el cartelón**–** ese Kakashi-sensei siempre buscando excusas para no trabajar. Seguro que se va a poner a leer su Icha Icha Paradise.

Caminando por las calles, muchos niños se acercaron a Naruto a saludarlo y a pedirle autógrafos, después de todo ahora Naruto era el héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja. El rubio un tanto abochornado, les sonreía y les firmaba sus cuadernillos dibujando una espiral como autógrafo y prometiéndoles que luego les contaría historias de sus batallas.

–Esos niños **–**el rubio sonrió despidiéndose especialmente de una niña que se le había pegado a la pierna y no dejaba que se vaya. Divertido, dobló en una calle justo cuando Hinata Hyugga salía de una tienda. Naruto sonrió inconscientemente**– **¡Hinata!**–** la llamó cuando vio que la chica se iba.

Hinata se detuvo y se volvió a mirarlo.

– ¡Naruto-kun! **–**exclamo con sorpresa la chica al ver al rubio sonriendo y saludándola desde la distancia.

–Hola, Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía, dattebayo.

–B-bueno he estado ocupada **–**la ojiperla se sonrojo ligeramente**–** mi padre me ha estado entrenando y he tenido que estudiar mucho.

–Uh, y eso, ¿por qué? **–**pregunto el rubio con inocencia.

–Mi otou-san me ha elegido como nueva líder del clan.

–Guau, Hinata, eso es increíble, felicidades.

–G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

–Uhhh **–**Naruto se percató de la bolsa que portaba la Hyugga**– **¿y eso?

–Ahhh, no es nada importante Naruto-kun **–**Hinata enrojeció apretando la bolsa de papel en sus manos.

–A ver, déjame ver **–**el rubio trato de acercarse pero Hinata apretó más la bolsa, alejándola del rubio.

–Lo lamento, Naruto-kun pero no puedo.

– **¿**Por qué?

Hinata se mordió los labios.

–No puedo decírtelo.

–Vamos, Hinata, déjame ver, ¿sí? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

–N- n-o, yo mejor me voy.

– ¡Hinata!

Naruto vio salir corriendo a Hinata con una sonrisa en la cara.

–Hinata eres tan rara.

-**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**-

Naruto salió de sus recuerdos cuando escuchó un ruido en un arbusto cercano.

Sacando un kunai, Naruto se acercó dispuesto a atacar a quien sea.

…y entonces vio al arbusto alborotándose y una persona cayó de él.

Era Hanabi Hyugga.

–A-al fin te encuentro Naruto Uzumaki **–**y la chica cayó desmayada.

.

.

.

.

**SPOILERS, POR AQUÍ, SPOILERS POR ALLA, TODA ESTA SEMANA HE SIDO COMPLETAMENTE BOMBARDEABA POR RUMORES DE TODA CLASE, ES QUE SE ESTRENO UNA PREMIERE DE MEDIA HORA DE LA PELI, Y DICE QUE HAY DE TODO: LÁGRIMAS, AMOR, BESOS APASIONADOS, TRISTEZA, Y MUCHO Y MUCHO MAS. ASI QUE NO PUDE REPRIMIRME Y ESCRIBI ESTE CAPI,**

**Bueno, aquí el capítulo, ¿qué les pareció? A mi encanto, sobre todo la parte Hinata-Hanabi, me encanto, la devoción y el amor que siente Hinata por su hermana menor incluso al punto de sacrificarse. Por supuesto dando como un adelanto de lo que se estrenara del especial de ambas el próximo jueves. **

**A alguien le encanto el lado seductor de Toneri, jejeje. Es que hay tantas chicas que se mueren por él, que no pude evitarlo, aunque yo prefiero al rubio hiperactivo. Pobre Hina, se siente acosada, jajaja.**

**Weeee, ya falta poco para que se estrene Naruto, the last, estoy super emocionada, incluso ya tengo mi bufanda roja como un símbolo de mi amor por el NaruHina, asi que si ven a una chica con una bufanda roja por la calle, esa soy yo, jejje.**

**Nos leemos, Nova out.**

**DATO CURIOSO:**

**Kishimoto solo hizo un capi de Naruto y dijo que si no lo aceptaban iba a dedicarse a un manga sobre un niño que estudia magia en una escuela (alguien dijo Harry Potter), pero como fue su manga aceptado se dedico de lleno a Naruto. Menos mal, ¿Por qué se imaginan que no lo hubieran aceptado, no existirá Naruto.**


	3. Adiós, Naruto-kun

–Te odio.

– ¿Por qué?

–Haz hecho que tus lectoras me odien.

–Bueno, Toneri, tú eres el malo, deben odiarte.

–No quiero, yo soy muy hermoso para ser odiado. Además no hice nada malo.

– ¿Nada malo? Secuestraste a Hanabi para tener a Hinata y la chantajeaste para que se quede contigo.

–Bueno, este… ¡pero soy hermoso!

–Eso no función conmigo. Además, a muchas chicas les gustan los chicos malos.

– ¿A Hinata también?

–No, a ella, no.

¡Qué mala soy con Toneri!

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews me encanta que a muchos le haya gustado mi historia y me apoyen marcándolo como favorito y la sigan. Eso me inspira a seguir con la historia. **

**Con respeto a Yukki Yaoi solo quiero parafrasear a Naruto: "Odio a las personas que se mienten a si mismas". Y no tus palabras no afectaron al "contrer", me animaron más porque "todo camino que recorras siempre tendrá personas que te criticaran y si no las tienes quiere decir que algo estás haciendo mal"**

**Disclaimer: Naruto, Hinata y todos los personajes que aparecen aquí son propiedad de Kishimoto sensei, que nos dio tanto NaruHina en The Last, que aún no me lo creo que somos CANON. **

**Sin más aquí les presento:**

.

.

.

.

CAPITULO III: NARUTO-KUN, SAYONARA

.

.

.

.

Hinata salía de una pequeña tienda, pensativa.

—Solo me falta un poco y terminaré la bufanda para Naruto-kun —pensaba feliz la ojiperla apretando el pequeño paquete en sus manos. Ésta contenía la bufanda roja a medio terminar y nueva lana roja que recientemente había adquirido de aquella tienda— cuando la terminé le diré mis sentimientos a Naruto-kun y esta vez esperaré su respuesta sea cual sea.

Con esta firme determinación, Hinata caminaba por las calles de Konoha, hasta que un llamado la hizo detenerse.

— ¡Hinata!

Las mejillas se le llenaron de un intense rubor cuando reconoció a la persona que la había llamado: era Naruto.

— ¡Naruto-kun! —el rubio le sonrió y la saludó a la distancia.

—Hola, Hinata, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho que no te veía, dattebayo —el rubio se paró delante de ella, aun manteniendo su hermosa sonrisa, solo para ella.

—B-bueno he estado ocupada —la ojiperla se sonrojo ligeramente, sin poder evitar aquel tartamudeo molesto que le daba solo delante de Naruto— mi padre me ha estado entrenando y he tenido que estudiar mucho.

—Uh, y eso, ¿por qué? —pregunto el rubio con inocencia.

—Mi otou-san me ha elegido como nueva líder del clan.

—Guau, Hinata, eso es increíble, felicidades.

—G-gracias, Naruto-kun.

—Uhhh —Naruto bajo la mirada y Hinata también— ¿y eso? —preguntó señalando la bolsa en las manos de Hinata.

—Ahhh, no es nada importante Naruto-kun —Hinata enrojeció apretando la bolsa de papel en sus manos.

—A ver, déjame ver —Hinata se puso nerviosa, ¡el rubio aún no podía ver la bufanda! Naruto trato de acercarse pero Hinata apretó más la bolsa, alejándola del rubio.

—Lo lamento, Naruto-kun pero no puedo.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata se mordió los labios. ¿Qué decirle? "No, Naruto-kun aún no puedo mostrártela porque esta bufanda representa todo mi amor por ti, pero aún no la terminó, ¿podrías esperar hasta el festival para declararte mi amor por ti sin desmayarme?". No, mejor, no.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Vamos, Hinata, déjame ver, ¿sí? Te prometo que no se lo diré a nadie.

—N- n-o, yo mejor me voy.

–— ¡Hinata!

Viendo que el rubio le insistiría hasta que ella le mostrará lo que llevaba en la bolsa, Hinata salió corriendo.

Aún no podía entregarle la bufanda, era muy pronto. Además ni siquiera había ensayado lo que le diría. Sin darse cuenta, chocó con alguien haciendo que sus pertenencias cayeran al suelo.

—L-lo siento, no mire por donde iba.

—No te preocupes, Hinata.

Hinata alzó la vista y se encontró con la pelirrosa, Sakura.

— ¡Sakura-san!

—Hola, Hinata, ¿por qué tanta prisa?

—Etto…

— ¿Qué es esto? —Sakura tomo la bufanda roja que había caído de la bolsa de Hinata tras el choque.

—No, Sakura-san, no la vea.

— ¿Una bufanda? ¿Para quién estas tejiendo esta bufanda, Hinata? —La cara sonrojada, los titubeos y el juego de los dedos de la ojiperla le dieron una idea, pero quería confirmarla— ¿es para Naruto?

—Por favor, Sakura-san, no se lo diga.

— ¡Es para Naruto! —exclamó la pelirrosa, sonriendo. Hinata era una chica dulce y amable y sabía que la ojiperla amaba a Naruto verdaderamente (no cualquiera arriesgaba su vida enfrentándose a un tipo más fuerte que uno para salvar a una persona), no, como aquellas chicas que solo veían a Naruto como el héroe de Konoha y el salvador de las Naciones Ninjas, no, Naruto merecía que lo quisieran de verdad, pero por sí mismo: chillón, escandaloso pero de buen corazón y sabía que Hinata era la indicada. Además, sabía que Naruto y Hinata siempre habían tenido esa rara conexión que los había unido desde los exámenes chunnin—. ¿Y cuándo se la piensas entregar? —preguntó devolviéndole la bufanda.

—Pensaba regalársela en el festival de invierno —Hinata guardó la bufanda en su bolsa y sonrió con timidez.

—Entonces, cuenta conmigo.

Hinata la miró sorprendida.

— ¿Me ayudará, Sakura-san?

—Sí, pero con una condición.

— ¿Cuál?

—Deja de llamarme Sakura-san, me hace sentir como una vieja.

—Pero…

—Sé que los Hyuga están acostumbrados a las formalidades pero óbvialo, ¿quieres? Además somos amigas, ¿no?

— ¿Amigas? —Hinata se sorprendió. Es cierto que ambas habían estudiado juntas en la academia y siempre había habido una especie de rivalidad entre ambas más por parte de Hinata al Naruto estar "enamorado" de la pelirrosa, pero con el tiempo Sakura siempre había aclarado que veía a Naruto como un hermano y Naruto lo había reafirmado muchas veces, ahora Sakura le estaba dando su apoyo. Hinata sonrió feliz— sí, Sakura-sa…—la ojijade la miro— q-quiero decir sí, Sakura.

Ambas chicas se sonrieron y caminaron por las calles de Konoha, cogidas del brazo.

Hinata recordó con tristeza ese momento.

—Ni siquiera pude entregarle la bufanda —se lamentó Hinata sentada en aquella mesa.

— ¿Por qué tan triste Hinata Hime? —Toneri apareció trayendo unos platos llenos de comida, le entrego uno a ella y el otro se lo llevo él hasta la cabecera de la mesa donde se sentó.

—No es nada —Hinata bajó la vista a su plato, éste tenía deliciosos manjares.

—Ya sé —Toneri sonrió con diversión— Hinata, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia?

— ¿Una historia? —Hinata miró a Toneri, éste sonreía mirándola.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—Está muy agotada, al parecer ha caminado todo el día —dictamino Sakura revisando a Hanabi. Naruto, a su lado estaba muy ansioso.

— ¿Cuándo crees que despierte, Sakura-chan?

—No lo sé —negó la pelirrosa.

Naruto apenas había visto caer a la pequeña Hyuga, la tomó en sus brazos y corrió a despertar a Sakura.

—Voy a curarla, me tomará de diez a quince minutos, despierta a Sai y a Shikamaru, debemos idear un plan.

Naruto asintió y antes de irse vio de reojo a Hanabi.

—No te preocupes Hinata, yo voy a cuidar a tu hermana mientras no estas.

Quince minutos después Shikamaru, Sai y Naruto estaban sentados en un círculo viendo como Sakura curaba con su jutsu médico a la Hyuga.

—Está abriendo los ojos —señalo Sai, viendo a Hanabi.

Y en efecto, Hanabi abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor y luego a los cuatro ninjas delante suyo hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en Naruto.

—Naruto Uzumaki, debes ayudarme, —lo tomó de la chaqueta negra, mirándolo suplicante — ese hombre ha obligado a mi one-san a quedarse con él, a cambio de dejarme libre.

—Yo…—Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás había a la pequeña tan triste. Siempre la había visto altiva y orgullosa caminando al lado de Hinata por las calles de Konoha, ahora sólo veía a una pequeña niña asustada por su hermana mayor.

— Por favor, ayúdala —bajo los ojos y miro al suelo, cuando los volvió a subir estaban llenos de lágrimas. Y fue ver esos ojos (tan iguales a los de Hinata) que le dio la convicción que necesitaba.

—Lo haré, confía en mí, Hanabi, ¡voy a rescatar a Hinata cueste lo que cueste, dattebayo!

A pesar de las lágrimas, Hanabi sonrió. Hinata tenía razón en confiar en Naruto Uzumaki.

—Entonces, vamos —alentó el rubio a la pequeña— guíanos el camino.

— ¡Hai! —Apenas Hanabi dio unos pasos cayó desestabilizada— ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—Aún estas curándote, tu cuerpo perdió mucho chakra —informó Sakura, mirando a la pequeña— debes descansar.

— ¡No! —Protestó Hanabi— no voy a dejar a mi One-san con ese hombre.

—Bueno, no hagamos esto más problemático —suspiró Shikamaru— uno de nosotros la llevará, ¿quién lo hará?

— ¡Yo la llevaré! —contestó la voz chillona de un muchacho de cabellos negros en punta, ojos del mismo color y con una bufanda color azul en el cuello.

— ¡Konohamaru! —Exclamó con sorpresa Naruto viendo al chico salir de unos arbustos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo…—por un segundo el adolescente miró a Hanabi, pero regresó su atención a Naruto— vine a ayudarles, Naruto-niichan.

— ¿Kakashi te mando? —preguntó Sai, suspicaz.

—Ehhh…

—Eso no importa ahora, dattebayo —interrumpió Naruto, salvando a Konohamaru de contestar — debemos salvar a Hinata —todos asintieron conformes— Konohamaru, ¿llevarás a Hanabi?

— ¡Hai! —contestó con ímpetu el adolescente de 14 años.

—Bien, Shikamaru, Sai, Sakura, vamos adelante —el rubio corrió dejando a los otros atrás.

—Naruto, yo soy el líder —se quejó el Nara, siguiéndolo con Sakura y Sai, detrás.

Konohamaru miró a Hanabi.

—Te llevaré en mi espalda —anunció el ninja de bufanda azul, desviando la mirada. Se agachó en el suelo, dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Por qué te has ofrecido a ayudarme?

Pequeñas líneas rojas aparecieron en la cara de Konohamaru.

—S-s-solo lo hice para ayudar a Naruto-niichan.

Hanabi lo miró, pero se encogió de hombros.

—Gracias de todos modos —Hanabi se subió a su espalda y se sujetó del cuello del joven ninja. Konohamaru al sentir los delgados brazos de la chica, se sonrojó furiosamente.

— ¡Hey! ¿Te encuentra bien? Tienes la cara muy roja.

— ¡Konohamaru! ¡Hanabi! —se escuchó la voz de Naruto a lo lejos.

—Mejor adelantemos, ellos no saben el camino —le dijo Hanabi al chico.

— ¡H-hai!

Ya amanecía cuando el grupo de ninjas llegó a una pequeña cueva, escondida en esas montañas rocosas.

— ¡Es aquí! —exclamó Hanabi señalando la entrada de una cueva.

—Bien, Sakura, Konohamaru, quédense con Hanabi aquí afuera, ella aún necesita reposo, además sería peligroso que el enemigo sepa que esta aqui— ordeno Shikamaru y antes que Sakura pudiera replicar, continuo: —además, vigilaran que el enemigo no se escape. Naruto, Sai, síganme, nosotros entraremos en la cueva y buscaremos a Hinata.

— ¡Bien! —Naruto vio con fijeza la cueva y corrió a la entrada seguido de Sai y Shikamaru.

La cueva era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro. Tenía recovecos muy estrechos y caminos que no conducían a ninguna parte. Era muy fácil perderse en aquel lugar así que tenía que ir con cuidado, hasta que se toparon con una pequeña dificultad. Frente a ellos había dos caminos que tomar: uno era hacia la derecha y el otro a la izquierda.

Naruto cerró sus ojos y se concentró. Sus ojos se tornaron de color amarillo, estaba en modo Sennin.

— ¡Vamos por la derecha, puedo sentir el chakra de Hinata!

Apenas, comenzaron a caminar por el túnel cuando cientos de marionetas aparecieron cerrándoles el paso.

—Esas cosas otra vez, —se quejó Naruto recordando a las marionetas que aparecieron en la aldea.

—Naruto —exclamo Shikamaru— nosotros las atacaremos, tù busca a Hinata.

— ¡Hai! —Naruto corrió golpeando a varias marionetas y lanzó un rasenshuriken abriéndose camino.

Corrió y corrió por la cueva sintiendo el chakra de Hinata más y más cerca.

Entonces, la vio.

Hinata estaba sentada en aquella mesa, mirando sus manos, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—Hinata —la llamó Naruto feliz de verla sana y salva.

La ojiperla volteó encontrándose con Naruto.

—Naruto-kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a salvarte.

Hinata desvió la mirada.

—Yo no necesito que me salves, estoy aquí por voluntad propia.

—Ja, Ja, Ja. No estés jugando, Hinata. Vámonos — tomó la mano de la chica pero ésta la rechazó y se apartó— Hinata —Naruto la miró, la Hyuga jamás había rechazado sus atenciones.

—No estoy jugando Naruto-kun, quiero quedarme.

Naruto frunció el ceño.

—Quieres quedarte con ese sujeto que secuestró a tu hermana, dañó la aldea e intenta a acabar con el mundo.

— ¡Sí! —exclamó Hinata molesta, dándole la espalda.

—Eso no es cierto, Hinata, Hanabi dijo que Toneri te retenía por la fuerza. Acaso, él te está obligando a decirme todo esto.

—No, nadie me obliga a nada, estoy aquí porque yo quiero.

—Entonces, mírame cuando me lo dices —Naruto la sujetó del brazo e hizo que lo mirará. Azul y perla chocaron mirándose con decisión, retándose con desafío—. Dilo —la retó el Uzumaki, molesto, rabioso.

— ¡Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme con Toneri-kun!

Un silencio sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos, después de la declaración de Hinata.

Naruto la soltó y empezó a caminar en círculos.

—Entonces, ¿lo prefieres a él?

— ¡Vete, Naruto-kun!

— ¿Lo prefieres a él?

— ¡Vete!

— ¡ ¿Lo prefieres a él?!

— ¡Sí!

Y fue esa pequeña frase y fue esa pequeña afirmación que hizo que el corazón de Naruto Uzumaki, dejara de latir, porque Hinata sin saberlo lo había herido en lo más hondo.

— ¿Lo ves, Uzumaki? —Toneri apareció desde las profundidades de la cueva y abrazó a Hinata pegándola a su pecho—. Te dije que Hinata me elegiría a mí.

—Eres un maldito…

—No, no —negó el peliblanco sonriendo— sé buen perdedor y acepta tu derrota. Ahora, vámonos Hinata, debemos arreglar muchas cosas para la boda.

—Hai.

Pero, Naruto se colocó delante de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso.

— ¿Boda? ¿Qué boda?

—La mía con Hinata-chan, por supuesto. Te invitaría pero es un evento privado.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver te casaras con Hinata, maldito bastardo! —le gritó Naruto, rabioso.

Toneri sonrió con diversión.

—Eso se puede arreglar —y entonces, de la mano libre que tenía Toneri empezó a formarse un chakra verde azulado.

Naruto también empezó a formar una esfera azul en su mano.

— ¡Muere!

— ¡Rasengan! —el choque entre ambos poderes fue muy fuerte pero mientras ambos poderes se acercaban el poder de Toneri absorbió el Rasengan de Naruto, haciendo que golpeará a Naruto, arrojándolo al suelo, varios metros lejos de donde estaban.

Toneri soltó a Hinata y se acercó a Naruto, alzó su mano dispuesto a matarlo.

—Tus poderes no son nada contra los míos. Tú podrás ser la reencarnación de Asura pero yo soy el descendiente de Hamura, soy más fuerte que tú y jamás podrás vencerme. ¡Ahora, muere! —una suave mano tomó su brazo y Toneri se encontró con que Hinata lo había detenido— Hinata Hime, ¿Qué haces?

—Por favor, detente.

— ¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿te importa este tipejo?

—No, él no me importa —Hinata bajó los ojos— pero él sigue siendo un ninja de mi villa.

—Con que lazos de fraternidad, ¿eh? —Toneri enfocó la mirada en Naruto que yacía tirado en el suelo— alégrate rubio de pacotilla, voy a dejarte con vida solo por mi Hinata-chan —le dio una patada en las costillas, sacándole un quejido a Naruto—. Vámonos, Hinata.

—Hai.

—H-hinata —Naruto estiró el brazo tratando de alcanzarla pero Hinata no volteó ninguna vez y viéndola irse con Toneri, Naruto cayó en la inconsciencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**COMENTARIOS FINALES**

**Pow, justo en el kokoro. ¡No saben cómo odie escribir cada palabra que le decía Hinata a Naruto, pobre! Jamás había hecho sufrir a mi rubio pero es una escena malditamente necesaria para la historia. **

**Es que la historia necesita drama, ahhh por si acaso esta solo es la segunda peor escena que he pensado, ya verán la primera en esa si van a llorar. **

**La escena al inició es un recuerdo de Hinata por si no lo notaron, aquí ella cuenta porque comenzó a hacer la bufanda, algunos pensaran para que hice esa escena tan innecesaria y repetitiva del capítulo anterior, bueno la verdad es que la bufanda es el hilo rojo del destino de Naruto y Hinata, es lo que los unirá al final, ya lo explicare en el siguiente capítulo. Y sobre el comportamiento de Hinata, ¿Por qué creen que se está comportando así? ¿En verdad, ya no le importa Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que esconde su mirada?**

**A alguien le gustó la aparición de Konohamaru, la verdad es que no lo había pensado pero después dije porque no meter al chico de la bufanda. Es que la pareja KonoHana me encanta (échenle la culpa al fic Karaoke, ahí mi querida Hinata se une con el chico para ayudarse a tener una cita con las personas que aman. Hinata con Naruto y Konohamaru con Hanabi), jejej, morí de risa con el chico es tan lindo y Hanabi tan seria, jajaj, son adorables. **

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:**

— ¡HINATA! —Naruto despertó gritando. Entonces, miró alrededor, estaba en una sucia cueva, a su lado estaban Sai, Shikamaru, Sai y en un rincón Konohamaru, Hanabi y Sakura, esta última, se le notaba terriblemente cansada.

—Hinata, ¿dónde está Hinata?

—Se fue con el Otsutsuki —le respondió Shikamaru.

La rabia y el dolor inundaron a Naruto.

— ¿Cuántotiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Tres días —Naruto apretó los puños— Naruto, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Hinata se fue con ese tipo?

Los ojos siempre amables y felices de Naruto, se llenaron de una profunda furia y coraje.

Y entonces, por primera vez, Naruto lloró por amor.

Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo llamado: crisis emocional.

Espero sus reviews, nos leemos.


	4. Crisis Emocional

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Naruto, Hinata ni ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados son míos, ellos son propiedad de que Kishimoto sensei, yo solo escribo porque los japoneses son unos malditos envidiosos que no me dejan piratear la película de Naruto The Last. XD.**

**¡A leer! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

_La imaginación puede crear desde cielos infinitos hasta mundos imposibles, los sueños pueden crear las cosas más sorprendentes y volver a las cosas más imposibles en realidad y la mente puede juntar a ambas y crearnos una realidad o tal vez develarnos, la verdad._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO IV: CRISIS EMOCIONAL**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una oscuridad absoluta envolvía aquel lugar.

Un pequeño Naruto de cinco años caminaba como un ciego por aquel camino: estirando los brazos hacia adelante, tratando inútilmente de orientarse. Sus pasos eran los únicos que sonaban en aquel tétrico túnel.

Naruto odiaba la oscuridad, le recordaba la soledad de su alma.

Entonces, una luz se proyectó al final de aquel túnel.

Sus paso inseguros y temerosos tomaron fuerza y determinación. Aunque tropezó y cayó una y otra vez, Naruto siguió corriendo tratando de escapar de aquel lugar.

Mientas, corría por aquel camino, la apariencia de Naruto cambiaba. De aquel niño de 5 años con una espiral en su playera al Naruto de ropa naranja y goggles en la cabeza, del Naruto con su banda ninja como gennin al adolescente de 15 años de ropas ahora naranjas y negras, del Naruto con una capa roja y negra en su batalla con Pain al Naruto con el control del kyubi, del Naruto con el manto de Kurama al Naruto con los poderes del Rikudou Sennin para finalmente cambiar al Naruto actual: de pantalón naranja, casaca negra con una banda roja en el brazo izquierdo y el cabello rubio corto.

Agitado, con el pulso acelerado, Naruto de ahora 19 años, salió de aquel camino lleno de oscuridad.

Jadeando, cayó de rodillas respirando con dificultad.

Sintió algo en su mejilla, sorprendido lo tocó, dandose cuenta que era un copo de nieve. Alzó la mirada y se dio cuenta que todo el lugar se encontraba cubierto de nieve: los árboles, las casas, las calles; todo estaba cubierto de esa blanca nieve dándole al lugar un toque navideño y cálido.

El lugar parecía solitario, sin embargo, vio a alguien parado unos metros delante de él, así que reuniendo energías, se levantó y caminó con dificultad tratando de acercarse a aquella persona. Mientras, más y más se acercaba los rasgos de aquella persona se hacían visibles; sus cabellos eran largos y negros con destellos azulados, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve y sus ropas eran de colores suaves y sencillas. Sin saber, por qué su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza. Era pequeña lo notaba, porque su estatura no era tan alta como la suya, su cintura era pequeña, sus caderas anchas y tenía una delgada espalda. Se detuvo y empezó a respirar con dificultad (y no era por haber corrido).

La muchacha, (porque sabía que era una muchacha) depositó unos girasoles en una tumba blanca y limpiándose las lágrimas se levantó y se volvió a Naruto.

—Hinata —Naruto la miró, sorprendido. La Hyuga por el contrario le sonrió cálidamente y corrió hacia él, estirando su mano. Naruto corrió también estirando su mano derecha. Hinata amplió su sonrisa y siguió corriendo y cuando estaban a poco pasos de tocarse las manos…

…Hinata siguió corriendo pasando de él.

—Hinata —Naruto la miró y la vio detenerse unos pasos delante de él, sonriéndole a alguien más.

Vio a Toneri Otsutsuki sostener las manos de la chica, éste sonrió mirando a Naruto con burla y en un rápido movimiento pegó a la chica a su cuerpo, abrazándola con posesividad.

—Ahora, Hinata es mía.

Los ojos de Naruto y Hinata se encontraron y ella le sonrió con tristeza.

—Adiós, Naruto-kun —ambos empezaron a alejarse de Naruto, dejándolo solo en aquel lugar. Mientras Hinata en brazos de Toneri, se alejaba, las casas empezaron a derrumbarse, los arboles a caer…

Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas, era como si al ver a Hinata irse, sus fuerzas se iban con ella.

—Hinata, —la llamó— Hinata —le rogó— no te vayas, por favor, no te vayas. No me dejes solo.

El cielo se rajó y empezó a caer trozos al suelo, la tierra tembló abriéndose en dos y Naruto cayó dentro de él, adentrándose en aquella oscuridad que sabía no podría salir nunca. Con un solo pensamiento en la mente:

— ¡HINATA! —Naruto despertó gritando.

Entonces, miró alrededor, estaba en una sucia cueva, a su lado estaban Sai, Shikamaru y en un rincón Konohamaru, Hanabi y Sakura, esta última, se le notaba terriblemente cansada.

—Hinata, ¿dónde está Hinata?

—Se fue con el Otsutsuki —le respondió Shikamaru.

La rabia y el dolor inundaron a Naruto.

— ¿Cuántotiempo estuve inconsciente?

—Tres días —Naruto apretó los puños— Naruto, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Hinata se fue con ese tipo?

Los ojos siempre amables y felices de Naruto, se llenaron de una profunda furia y coraje.

— _¡Quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme con Toneri-kun! _

— _¡ ¿Lo prefieres a él?!_

— _¡Sí!_

—_Por favor, detente._

— _¿Por qué? Acaso, ¿te importa este tipejo?_

—_No, él no me importa —Hinata bajó los ojos— pero él sigue siendo un ninja de mi villa._

—Se fue porque quiso —Naruto tiró al suelo las mantas que lo cubrían y se levantó de la improvisada cama que le habían hecho.

—Naruto, no puedes levantarte aún estás débil —le sermoneó Sakura.

—Déjame en paz, Sakura —caminó hasta la entrada de la cueva. Quería irse, quería desaparecer y estar en esa cueva lo ahogaba pero fue detenido por el Nara—. Déjame pasar Shikamaru.

—No, hasta que me digas que pasó con Hinata y Toneri.

Naruto se enojó al oír hablar de ellos.

—Ya te dije que decidió irse con ese tipejo. ¡Ahora déjame pasar!

—Mi onee-san jamás se iría con ese tipo —dijo Hanabi con decisión.

Naruto volteó a verla.

—Pues créelo, tu querida onee-san se fue con ese infeliz.

— ¡Naruto! —Shikamaru lo miró sorprendido, jamás había visto tanta hostilidad en el rubio.

—Déjame pasar Shikamaru —empujo al Nara y se fue.

—Déjalo, Sai —dijo Shikamaru al ver al ninja pintor dispuesto a seguir al Uzumaki— Naruto necesita estar solo.

— ¡RASENGAN! —el árbol se partió en dos y cayó como los diez arboles anteriores que había derribado.

Naruto se sentía furioso, irritado, triste, con un montón de sentimientos revueltos y confundidos; golpeaba cada árbol viendo la estúpida cara de Toneri en cada uno de ellos, burlándose de él.

Pero también recordando a Hinata, recordando su rechazo, recordando que había preferido a ese tipejo antes que a él, él que era…

—Un auténtico baka —le respondió alguien a sus espaldas.

Naruto volteó encontrándose con Hinata.

—H-Hinata —el rubio se sorprendió al verla.

—No soy Hinata, solo soy tu inconsciente que ha tomado la forma de esta chica para hablarte. La auténtica Hinata se encuentra en estos momentos con su novio Toneri.

—Él no es su novio —le gritó Naruto, irritado.

—Tienes razón —el rubio asintió— él, ahora será su esposo.

La rabia de Naruto le hizo derribar un árbol en segundos.

— ¿Para qué has venido? —le espetó ya irritado con esa Hinata.

—Vine a aclararte las cosas, porque parece que tú no las has entendido.

—No necesito que me expliques nada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan enojado?

—No estoy enojado

—Lo estás.

—No lo estoy —Naruto sintió el chakra del Kurama rodearlo.

—Lo estás, Naruto —la chica sonrió— solo que aún no lo entiendes.

—No estoy enojado, ¿por qué debería estarlo?

—Entonces porque te molesta tanto que yo te haya dejado y haya preferido irme con Toneri-kun.

—Porque ese tipo quiere destruir la villa, es un villano, intenta acaba con el mundo y ¡no le digas así, él es un paliducho que no merece ningún kun! —esto último, lo gritó ya irritado.

—Y, ¿tu, sí?

—Por supuest…cállate, me confundes.

—Sigo son entender por qué te molesta tanto que me haya ido, después de todo tú siempre has querido que tus amigos sean felices y si mi felicidad es con Toneri-kun, eso debería alegrarte.

— ¡No estoy enojado! —gritó ya harto de hablar, con esa extraña versión de Hinata.

—Naruto, ¿con quién hablas? —Sakura lo miró confundida, apareciendo detrás de unos arbustos.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —El rubio volteó a verla y señaló a Hinata— yo estaba hablando con...

—Ella no puede verme, genio, solo soy algo creado por tu cabeza hueca —le recordó la Hinata de su inconsciencia con algo de burla.

Naruto la miró mal.

—No era necesario los insultos —protestó bajito el Uzumaki —…Conmigo mismo, sí eso, conmigo —le contestó a Sakura.

Sakura no le dio importancia a ese hecho. Había algo más importante que decirle.

—Pero, ¿qué hiciste? —Sakura miró los arboles destruidos, las ropas sucias de Naruto y la venda hecha jirones de su brazo derecho— ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Y, encima, rompiste tus venda, de nuevo —la ninja médico, lo observó— ¿es por Hinata?

— ¡Maldición! Tú, también, estoy harto —Naruto caminaba tirándose los cabellos con frustración— esto no tiene nada que ver con Hinata. Mi vida no gira en torno a Hinata Hyuga, ella no me importa, jamás me ha importado y jamás me va importar.

—Naruto, estas siendo patán, sólo porque Hinata se fue con el Otsutsuki, no quiere decir nada. Yo creo que más bien, ella está escondiendo algo.

—No me importa si Hinata, está escondiendo algo o no, ella se fue con Toneri, lo eligió a él, se fue, me dejó.

— Y eso te duele, ¿no?

— ¡Aggg!, ¿Por qué debería de dolerme? —Le gritó despechado—Hinata Hyuga sólo esa chica rara, que decía admirarme pero ella sólo es una vil mentirosa que decía decirse mi amiga, que decía seguir mí mismo camino ninja, pero se fue a la primera con un hombre que ni conoce, ella….

¡PAFFF!

Naruto tocó su mejilla.

Sakura lo había cacheteado.

—Eres un estúpido, Naruto —la pelirrosa se fue dejándolo solo.

—Concuerdo con la pelirrosa —le comentó Hinata mirándolo apoyada en el único árbol que se había mantenido en pie—. Eres un estúpido y un baka, ni siquiera sé porque la Hinata de aquí te habla.

—Cállate, ¿quieres?

Unos pasos se escucharon y vieron aparecer a Sakura de nuevo, con una bolsa en sus manos.

—Sakura-chan, yo…

—Toma, —le arrojó la bolsa. Naruto la tomó y al abrirla vio una bufanda roja, la tomó en sus manos.

— ¿Qué es…

—Es de Hinata, ella la tejió para ti, te la iba regalar en el festival de invierno pero no pudo porque el Otsutsuki atacó a la villa con sus marionetas.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, ¿quieres? Después de todo a ti no te importa ella, ¿no es cierto?

—Yo no, yo no quise decir eso.

—Pues, lo dijiste —Sakura regresó sobre sus pasos pero antes de irse volteó a ver al Uzumaki—sabes Naruto, deberías ordenar tus sentimientos y buscarla, sino la perderás para siempre y será tu culpa —y diciendo eso se fue, dejándolo solo.

Naruto miró la bufanda en sus manos.

¿Ordenar sus sentimientos? Él no necesitaba ordenar nada.

— ¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? — pregunto ya cansada aquella Hinata.

—Admitir, ¿qué?

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto que me haya ido con Toneri?

—No me molesta.

—Sí, lo hace, te revienta que me haya ido con Toneri, te pone furioso que me vaya a casar con él, que tenga hijos con él.

—Cállate, cállate, cállate —le gritó tirando la bufanda al suelo.

—No me voy a callar nada, tú siempre pregonabas por toda la aldea que estabas enamorado de Sakura y que tendrías una cita con ella, ¿por qué yo no puedo hacer lo mismo?

—No quiero escucharte —Naruto se aleja de ella, pero Hinata va corriendo y lo intercepta.

—Tú no te vas a ir a ningún lugar hasta que me respondas.

— ¡Aléjate de mí!

—Ya se lo que te molesta. Te molesta, te duele que la rarita de Hinata Hyuga te despreciara a ti a Naruto Uzumaki, héroe de las naciones ninjas.

—No es cierto

—O, tal vez te golpeo en el orgullo que te haya olvidado con tanta facilidad.

—Eso es mentira.

—Entonces, porque te duele tanto, yo no soy más que una rarita, timidona y oscura chica, ¿por qué te importo tanto?, ¿por qué?

—Porque te amo, maldición —gritó Naruto a pleno pulmón.

Un silencio abrumador cayó hasta que Naruto se dio cuento de lo que dijo.

—Yo amo a Hinata. Yo amo a Hinata —miró sus manos y cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Ahora entendía su furia, su frustración, su dolor su melancolía, sus celos. Él estaba perdidamente, alocadamente, furiosamente enamorado de Hinata.

—Al fin lo admites, —dice Hinata con una sonrisa y le entrega la bufanda.

—Yo la amo

—Lo sé.

—Yo la amo.

—Sí.

—Yo la amo. ¡Yo la amo!

Hinata sonrió.

— ¿Y entonces que es lo que vas a hacer?

Naruto miró la bufanda roja, la bufanda que Hinata había tejido para él, exclusivamente para él. Así que levantándose del suelo, se la puso.

—Voy a impedir su boda —dijo decidido— y a decirle que la amo.

La bufanda roja hondeó con el viento en dirección al cielo, en dirección a la luna, en dirección al primer y verdadero amor de Naruto: Hinata.

**.**

**.**

.

.

**NOTAS:**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¡BIENVENIDO 2015!**_

_**El 2014 fue un gran año, nos regaló una gran noticia, nuestra pareja NaruHina se hizo canon, ¡oh yeahhhh! Y, en este 2015 tendremos la película y el manga de Boruto, tenemos muchas cosas para ser felices este 2015. Y que mejor para mí, que iniciar publicando un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.**_

_**Que tengan un buen año 2015, sigamos leyendo y escribiendo historias NaruHina, porque este 2015, ¡AUN SEGUIMOS SIENDO CANON!**_

**NOS VEMOS, Nova out.**

.

.

**.**

**Y, YA QUE ME TARDE TANTO EN PUBLICAR AQUÍ LES DEJO EL ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO: **

— ¿Creíste que podías engañarme? —Toneri la tomaba de un brazo impidiéndole escapar.

—Déjame, me haces daño —trataba de liberarse Hinata

—Eres una vil mentirosa, tú no viniste para casarte conmigo, viniste aqui para encontrar "el arma" ¿verdad?

—No, no, yo si quiero casarme contigo.

— ¡Mentira! —La arrojó con violencia al suelo—. Puedo leer tu corazón, puedo saber lo que sientes y sé que no estas interesada en mí, sino en ese rubio de pacotilla, ese Naruto Uzumaki.

— ¡No! no es cierto, yo si te quiero.

—Pues, dilo con el corazón.

Hinata cayó de rodillas y empezó a gritar, tomándose la cabeza.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar, el dolor era insoportable, trató de reprimirse pero no pudo evitar gritar.

¡Qué parará, que parará!

.

.

.

**¿REVIEWS?**


End file.
